Mute
by Merurari
Summary: Akihiko a man rejected from the world could never speak. But what happens when a young rich boy saves him from hell. AU
1. Chapter 1

The year is unknown, the time of year late winter. On a busy Japanese subdivision a man lays sprawled over a large piece of cardboard, the only things keeping his warm are a ratty old blanket and a single shoe. His once luxurious silver hair is shoulder length, matted and tangled. He tries to ask for change, but can do nothing. He has not the money for a marker to make a sign, or the ability to speak. He is rejected by the world for what he lacks which everyone else apparently has gained. He puts a hand over his mouth and coughs heavily. This might be the winter he finally perishes.

On the street he lies for hours,waiting for death to arrive. He doesn't even notice the sun go down, nor does he notice snow starting to fall. He believes that the darkness is deaths blanket slowly consuming him, and soon there will be a light to take his pain away. He continues to stare into the once busy dimly lit road. He finally sees something, a light. The man smiles, and closes his eyes. He is ready to die, and doesn't care what happens to him. Then suddenly the lights stop, and he realizes that it's just a car. A very fancy and luxurious car that has stopped for some reason.

The silver haired man watches as someone opens the back door, and out jumps a young man. Actually looking more like a child. Brown hair that spikes out a small amount in the back, and pale white skin. 'Is he an angel?' The man thought as he tried to sit up. Only to lose his strength and fall back. The "angel" runs up to him and puts a hand on his face. "Are you okay?" No answer from the man worried him, as he tried to lift him up. "Niichan! Help me get him inside." The man slowly loses consciousness as two beings lift him up.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The man wakes up, and opens his mouth to groan. Of course no sound comes from his mouth as he slowly sits up and looks around. He is sleeping on what appears to be a white futon and sighs. Surprisingly that was the most comfortable sleep the man has had in 6 years. He stares around the room and sees a bed on the other side. Curiosity gets the best of him as he walks over to it. In the bed he sees the "angel" that had taken him last night. He looks around with a blank stare and wonders if this is heaven. He immediately shakes his head at the thought and sighs. If this was heaven he could speak, or at least make some sort of sound.

The brunette lets out a tiny yawn and slowly sits up. He looks over at Akihiko and smiles. "Oh hello. Are you feeling well enough to walk around yet?" The boy smiles, and so does the man. Slowly he puts his hand on the silver haired mans forehead and frowns. "Oh... you still have a fever Mister." Slowly the man begins to make weird gestures with his hand. "What?" The boy looks confused, he doesn't understand what the man is doing. "Hold on... Niichan! Niichan!" Within the next few minutes another person ran into the room. Looking very concerned behind his black bangs and thick glasses. "What's wrong Misaki?" The boy who's named Misaki looks, and points at the man. "He won't speak, and he keeps making hand gestures. I thought maybe you could figure it out." The older brother sighed and sat down on the floor with the silver haired man. "Now what's your name."

The man looks around nervously and sighs. "What were the gestures you were making at my little brother here? Will you show me?" The man nods and makes the same gesture. The elder one watches closely and smiles. "Now one last question, can you speak." An immediate side to side shake of the head answers his question. "Oniichan?" The boy looks at his brother nervously. "He was speaking sign language to you Misaki."

"But why Niichan?"  
"Sign language is how people who are deaf or mute sometimes talk."  
"He doesn't seem deaf though."  
"Well Misaki, this man is mute. Now give me a minute."

The elder brother ran off in some unknown direction. Leaving Misaki and the mysterious man with silver hair alone in the room. Misaki smiled at him and tries to brush a hand through his hair. Frowning when it gets caught in a mat. The person who left the two alone eventually comes back with a pen and pad of paper. "There. Now he can speak to us without causing confusion." He sits down and so does the brunette. "Okay Misaki now ask him a question." There was a long silence before any words were even mentioned. "Umm... What's your name?" Immediately the man sketches out something and shows it to them. The writing is sloppy and a little hard to read. "U-sa-gi?" The man shakes his head and points to the last syllable. Misaki looks closely at it and smiles. "Oh Usami!... Ano... Is it okay if I call you Usagi though." Usami slowly nods, smiling at the bit of recognition he got for the first time in years.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Okay so I'm going to stop here for today. Please R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

The man stays in bed for a few more days, watching how the Takahashi's communicate with one another. 'How?' He wonders to himself, staring in sadness at the two. 'How are they able to make such noises... when I can barely manage the sound of a yawn?' Usami gets up and walks towards Misaki. The boy is just in the middle of a conversation about school when he suddenly feels a pair of cold hands. One placed gently on his throat, and the other on his bottom lip. "Ohiihan? Hat's he hoing?" Akihiko frowns, he knows how to move his mouth but how does he make these vibrations come from his throat just like his. Maybe it works better if someones hands are on his mouth and throat as well.

Akihiko slowly takes Misaki's hands and places them the same way that he had placed them on the brunette. He starts moving his mouth and sees the concerned look in the younger ones eyes. "Oniichan? Can anyone help Usagi speak?" The boy looks up at his older brother, whom Akihiko has learned is named Takahiro. The older brother looks towards Akihiko and sighs. "I don't really know Misaki. Maybe someday he'll be talking just like us."

"But Nii-chan! I really want to talk to him. Usagi is nice, and it bothers me that he has to use a pen and piece of paper to answer my questions!"  
"Now Misaki... there are some things in the world you can't control... Maybe you could ask Usami if there was anything that might have triggered this lack of speech."

Misaki looked over at Akihiko, and shook his head. "I don't think I should ask. If I couldn't talk I wouldn't want anybody to constantly ask me questions about it. If Usagi wants to tell me, than he'll tell me with his notepad." The boy than tries to run a hand through the mans hair, only to frown when it gets caught in a large mat. "Oniichan? I think we should take Usagi to our hairdresser." Takahiro smiled, and grabbed at the mans torn sleeve. "And our tailor." Out of reflex the man began to make gestures with his hands, only to remember that these two did not understand what he was saying. Misaki ran up and grabbed him by the arm, happily tugging him up and out of the chair. "C'mon Usagi! You'll like how you look after our friends take care of you!" Usami managed a small smile, as he felt himself being dragged by the brunette.

* * *

Akihiko sighed uncomfortably as he felt his hair being twisted and pulled. So far they had brushed, washed, brushed, washed, and so on for the past 2 hours. Fortunately for him the ordeal was almost done, as they managed to brush out the final knot on his head. His silver hair was much longer than he thought. The mass of mats on his face that one called his bangs reached past his face, making his identity unknown to one that would just so happen to walk in. The rest of his hair reached down to the middle of his back, for the first time in years glimmering as though it were a treasure. Perfectly sealed away so that when one discovered it, it would shine like the morning sun. One of the woman working on his hair sighed and ran a hand through it. "How you could make such gorgeous locks become like that is beyond me!"

Another girl nodded in agreement and handed the woman a pair of scissors. Akihiko had not had a haircut in years, and was not prepared for it. For the first few minutes he kept on flinching. Backing away from the instrument, only to be pulled back. "Now hold still! I know you must be nervous but you have to stay still. I would think getting your ear chopped off would be worse than getting a haircut!" Misaki who had just been watching walked over to Akihiko and grabbed his hand. Almost immediately feeling that large cold hand grip his. The silver haired man relaxed, and allowed the women to work. It took almost an hour and when they were done all of them were practically drooling at the sight. It was hard to believe that such an unkempt man could look so good.

They cut his hair so that it reached the back of his neck. Allowing there to be layers to help him have a more masculine look. His bangs were kept a little on the long side, and were created by his hair close to his top hair line from one side of his head to the other. Misaki hugged Akihiko "Usagi-san!" the boy jumped up and down excitedly. "The tailor is done with your new clothes!" The brunette tugged at the mans torn shirt and smiled. "You'll love it! I just know you will!" Akihiko sighed, the only natural noise he was able to create as Misaki dragged him to another room in the house.

* * *

Misaki giggled and clapped like a small child when he saw how nice the clothes looked on his new friend. Akihiko stood, face shaven, hair clean, wearing a three piece suit that consisted of black pants, a blue dress shirt, black vest, and to tie it all together a yellow tie. "It really suits you Usagi! Now maybe we can help you find a job." A frown flashed across his face, the reason he was on the streets was because his parents wouldn't allow him to develop basic skills as a child. He lived in an upper middle class home for the longest time, and because he was mute his parents thought he was mentally challenged. They were afraid he would hurt himself doing anything besides studying. Every-time Akihiko tried to make his own food, even something as simple as cereal his mother would come in and scream in terror. Before snatching everything from his hands and doing it for him. If he tried to clean, even something as simple as picking up his own toys his father would scold him. Than he would watch both his mother and father as they cleaned up his mess.

Akihiko sighed and scribbled on the note pad. "I'm not really good at anything, I don't have any beginning job skills." Misaki pouted, and began to chew on his lip. "Well what are you good at Usagi?" He began to think and wrote down a small list. "As a child I won the Marukawa Junior literary award for one of my stories. I think it was actually published under a pen name I can't remember. It was a really short novel, more of just a storybook. I am also good at tutoring. My parents thought I was mentally slow so they would send me to tutoring. I would just spend that time helping other kids with their homework." A big smile spread its way across Misaki's face. "I know! You can tutor me, and be a novelist on the side!" Akihiko felt himself being grabbed as the young brunette dragged him throughout the house. "Oniichan! Oniichan! We need to get Usagi a computer! Oniichan!" Another smile appeared on Usami's face, it was strange to him that this boy was the thing that would make him smile after so many years.

* * *

**Okay I'm stopping here for now! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Akihiko stared off into space, silently pondering which computer he should get. They all had so many features, one was labeled as light weight and great for traveling. Another was labeled as having a memory drive of 250 GB, each one was advertising how quiet they were. One even had a touch screen, however the man did not like the idea of that mostly because he didn't want finger print smudges all over the screen. "Well Usagi-san? Do you see one that you like?" He looked over at Misaki, and as usual silently shook his head. In his entire life Akihiko had only used a computer at the library, or at a school.

"I'll help you choose Usagi-san!" The brunette gave the man a warm smile as he began to sift through the items. His eyes immediately lit up, as he picked up the information tag for one of them. "Here Usagi-san! This one is perfect." Akihiko stared at the tag, a highspeed, lightweight laptop with a large memory database. Indeed it was absolutely perfect for him. "Niichan and I travel a lot, so since you're living with us now we figured we would take you with us so a light weight laptop would be good for that." The silent mans only response was to run his hand through the thick mess of brown hair sitting on top of the youths head.

Misaki giggled a small amount before a look of dread appeared on his face. "Let's go pay for your laptop Usa-san!" He began to shove the confused man when he heard a voice that absolutely terrified him. "Misaki, who is that you're with?" The brunette clutched the platinum blondes jacket as they both turned around. A tall man, wearing a black suit, with finely trimmed black hair stood behind them. His square glasses gleamed as his dark eyes stared at the two of them. The younger one looked up at Akihiko to see a look of complete hatred on his face. The anger could clearly be seen through those now fully darkened violet eyes. They appeared to have the same face, feature wise that is, and a similar build. "Please Usagi-san!" Misaki began to tug at the older mans sleeve. "Let's leave, let's get your computer paid for and leave."

"Misaki I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to be around garbage."  
"Usagi-san is not garbage!"  
"So Akihiko have you learned to open your mouth yet?"

His only response was a grimace as he tightened his hold on Misaki's hand. The aura of hatred growing so strong that many people had begun to keep a distance away from them.

"You know if you could speak father probably wouldn't have disowned you. Or hell maybe it wasn't the fact that you couldn't speak maybe the fact was that your mother was a fucking whore who had an affair. It serves you right being a bastard child, how do you even know that the man who raised you was even your father. Hell I bet you're just using Misaki and his fa-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP HARUHIKO! THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEAK TO MY FRIEND!"

Both of them looked over at Misaki, whose face was now covered in streaming tears. Akihiko's immediate response was to pull Misaki into a tight hug and refuse to let go. Allowing the tears to continue staining his jacket, as he glared at the man for making this boy cry. "Usagi-san... You're not garbage... you're not worthless... you're not using me... you're not... you're not... Don't listen to Haruhiko-san." The brunette looked up and sniffled. "He's just mad to see you with me because we broke up a long time ago, and he can't accept that fact." Misaki then took his older friends hand, and gently lead him towards the cash register with the slip of paper for the laptop. His face tear stained, and eyes red from his crying.

* * *

**Okay so I'm sorry that this update was a little short. However I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review!**


End file.
